Valentine's Special
by spiralgamer
Summary: It had been two months since Mark proposed to Momiji and together they celebrate their first Valetine's Day. Follow-up to Christmas Confessions, o read that first. OCxMomiji


**This is a follow-up to my previous OCxMomiji one-shot **_**Christmas Confessions**_**. With Valentine's Day right around the corner, I thought I'd write a short story in celebration of it… Since I don't have a girlfriend to share it with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sun was rising up as Mark and Momiji were sleeping together, the latter wrapped in the former's arms. As the light hit Mark's eyes, he stirred awake and gazed at Momiji's beautiful face.

"… Good morning, Beautiful." Mark gently kissed Momiji on the cheek and she turned to kiss him back.

"Good morning, Handsome." Momiji said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Mark said before kissing her again. "What do you want for breakfast?"

As Mark stood up to get Momiji her breakfast, she sat up and removed the blankets to reveal her bulging belly. The day after the proposal, Momiji informed everyone in the village about it and while some were reluctant, Ryu fully supported it and wished the both of them happiness. However, once it was confirmed that she was pregnant, most of the village didn't take kindly that it happened before the wedding, especially to their shrine maiden. They still were uneasy about it two months after the conception, but once the wedding comes they wouldn't be so upset about it.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Momiji said.

"Me neither." Mark said. "Only four more months…"

"And only three more for our bundle of joy."

Mark placed his hand over his fiancée's hardened stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm kind of hoping for a boy, but even if it's a girl it's still our child."

"I'll definitely say this: It won't be an only child." Mark had a perverted smile on his face.

Momiji giggled and the two kissed again before Mark left the room to make her breakfast.

"Momiji, would you mind coming in here and sitting down?" Mark asked as he started to cook. "I want to talk to you about something."

"You sound serious." She came into the kitchen and sat down on the ground. "What's on your mind?"

"How are we going to raise our kids? I don't want them isolated to the village their entire lives. I'm not saying they shouldn't live here. I just want them to live normal lives; go to school, get jobs…"

"I want that, too. The thought of our children fighting demons has me very concerned."

"Let's just hope the village elders will allow them to have a normal life. I understand if they want them trained to protect themselves, but that's where I draw the line."

"I agree. I'll talk with the elders about it tomorrow."

Mark finished making steamed rice and miso soup, placed it on a tray and handed it to Momiji. Upon closer inspection of the soup, the green onions were arranged to form the kanji for 'love'.

"Happy Valentie's, Momiji. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mark."

* * *

After breakfast, Momiji just lied down in content from the delicious meal.

"You're an excellent cook, Mark." She said. "For a breakfast so plain, it tasted wonderful."

"I'd hate to be corny, but the secret ingredient was love."

The two laughed at the comment.

"Mark, later tonight, there's something I want to do. Meet me by the river waterfall at 11, okay?"

"Anything for my future wife."

* * *

It was very late at night and Momiji was by a large pool of water near a waterfall when Mark finally arrived.

"I'm here." Mark said. "What was it you wanted?"

"Something that both of us will enjoy." She answered with a lustful smile on her face.

Momiji started to strip down until she was completely naked and jumped into the water while Mark stared at her. Knowing exactly what she was getting at, he started taking his clothes off and joined her in their bout of skinny-dipping. For their first Valentine's Day celebration, everything felt special. The only thing that could've made it better was some love-making, but since she was pregnant, it was as good as it was going to get at the time.

* * *

**A/N:** For the readers who have plans for Valentine's Day, I hope you all have a nice time! And I hope we all get to enjoy _Dead or Alive 5: Last Round_ when it comes out on Tuesday!


End file.
